


What I need

by Maharetchan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik spend some quality time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I need

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just felt like writing something quick and sexy in English, I don't even know why, but here it is ^^. I hope it's not too bad.  
> 2\. I'm not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.

\- You mouth tastes like chocolate. -  
Erik's voice is a soft whisper as is Charles's laugh against his lips: the younger man pulls him down for another kiss, a slow, sweet, hot kiss, that leaves Erik breathless.  
\- Yours tastes of wine and if you always get so sweet and romantic when you drink, I suggest we do that more often. -  
Erik smiles against Charles's neck before pressing small kisses against his skin and his sighs fill his ears, turning into moans when he bites him, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to send a shoot of pleasure across Charles's body.  
\- You're a teaser... such a teaser... -  
\- You love it so much, I don't need to be a telepath to know that. -  
Charles caresses his face and his neck, brings him closer again for another kiss, harder and more intense than the previous one: Charles lets out a louder moan, muffled by the kiss when Erik slides an hand between his legs and starts caressing his erection.  
\- I want you so bad, Charles, I want to hear you scream your lungs out, I want to fuck you so hard you'll not be able to sit for days. -  
\- So much talking, so little acting. -  
Erik playfully slaps his ass and Charles gives him that wicked smile that makes all the blood in Erik's body rush to his dick.  
\- Such a bad boy you are, Charles. -  
\- Then you should put me back in my place. -  
Charles closes his eyes and bites his lips when Erik starts preparing him, moving his slicked fingers inside him, opening him, while kissing his neck and his chest: sex with Erik is always an experience, a mind blowing one, made of rough touches, hot kisses and awesome orgasms.  
Erik loves to tease his, enjoys making the powerful, respected and usually composed professor X beg and plead to be fucked: his fingers move slowly, painfully slowly inside him, too slowly for his taste and when Charles tries to get more contact, Erik pins him down with his weight, a satisfied smile on his face.  
\- Damn Erik... just... do it. -  
\- If you want something, ask. Nicely. Like the good boy I know you are. -  
\- You just told me I'm a bad boy. -  
\- Bad boys don't get nice things. Your choice, Charles. -  
Charles laughs and his laugh mixes with Erik's: he uses his best adorable look and stares at him with his big, innocent, blue eyes that could make Erik do everything, even without any form of mind control.  
\- Please Erik... please... fuck me. -  
Erik takes a deep breath and Charles knows he's painfully close: he takes his fingers out of him, replacing them with his cock, entering him in one fluid motion.  
Charles moans out loud and bites his shoulder hard, feeling Erik smiling against his skin: he moves slowly inside him at first, giving him time to adjust at the feeling, even if after all the times they have done it it shouldn't be necessary anymore, but Erik is a caring lover, no matter how aggressive he may look.  
When he, finally, starts to move faster, Charles moans and grabs his hair, pulling him closer to him, kissing him, biting him, trying to do everything he can to just feel Erik closer and closer, so close he can't breath because the heat is too much, but he cant bring himself to care.  
He feels so full and stretched and the way Erik pounds mercilessly inside him, sends blissful shoots of pleasure across his body.  
When the orgasm hits him, sparkles explode behind his closed eyes and Charles clings desperately to Erik, the force of the pleasure he's feeling making him tremble in the other man's arms: Erik comes biting his shoulder so hard it hurts and pain and pleasure mix together, making him moan out loud.  
\- You... you'll be the death of me. -  
Erik's voice is low and rough and Charles smiles against his sweaty skin, kissing him, savoring his lips slowly, like they have all the time in the world.  
\- I can't imagine a more pleasant death, to be honest, my friend. -  
It's Erik's time to laugh this time.  
\- Neither do I. -


End file.
